


Snowy Revelations

by thedemonkingawakes



Category: Faking It (TV 2014)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Karmy - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-18
Updated: 2014-08-18
Packaged: 2018-02-13 16:08:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2156850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedemonkingawakes/pseuds/thedemonkingawakes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Karma realizes she doesn't love Liam, Amy is hot, and that she might just have feelings for her best friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snowy Revelations

**Author's Note:**

  * For [paintingtrashgold](https://archiveofourown.org/users/paintingtrashgold/gifts).



> I wrote this as a birthday present for my friend, paintingtrashgold.   
> Happy Birthday Painting! Hope you enjoy.

Amy walked beside Karma. The falling snow covered their hair in a fine layer of snowflakes as they trekked up the icy path. Although they both said they were past what happened the night of the wedding, things were still a little awkward between them. The silence that had once been companionable was now awkward and tense.

“Are you still trying to work things out with Liam?” Amy asked.

“No. I’ve moved on.” Karma replied.

“Did he not get over the fact that you lied to him?”

“He got over it. Actually, he came over and we made out for a while.” Karma pretended not to notice how Amy’s face tightened slightly. “Things between us are different now. I don’t want to be with someone who doubts everything I say.”

Amy was about to say something when Karma slipped on a patch of ice. Amy tried to catch her, but Karma’s momentum was too much and they both tumbled down into the powdery snow. Thinking back to the moment, neither of them could remember who started it. All they could remember was that they suddenly found themselves lying in the freezing snow, kissing each other passionately. They kissed for several minutes, not caring that the snow was soaking into their clothes, chilling them to the bone.

Eventually, they broke apart, the cold becoming too much to handle. Amy got up right away, but Karma kept sitting in the snow, stunned and confused by what had occurred.

“Come on.” Amy said, pulling Karma to her feet. “Let’s go get warm. We might even have some hot cocoa.”

~*~*~

Amy dug around in her closet for a minute before pulling out sweater with flowers on it and a pair of sweatpants.

“Here. Put these on.” Amy tossed Karma the clothes and grabbed more warm clothes for herself.

Shivering, Karma pulled off her pants and stepped into the borrowed sweatpants. As she switched her wet shirt out for Amy’s warm, dry sweater, she could see Amy pulling off her own wet shirt. For the first time, Karma noticed how… hot her best friend was. Quickly, she looked away and tried to ignore the ball of emotions that was forming in her chest.

Amy sat down on her bed and lay back against the pillows, holding her mug of hot chocolate in both hands. Karma sat down next to Amy and took a sip of her hot chocolate. They sat there in silence for a while, sipping their hot chocolate and thinking.

Eventually, Amy broke the silence. “So… are we going to talk about what happened?”

“Can we not?”

“Come on Karma, we have to talk about this. We’re broken up and you, you made it clear you didn’t feel the same way as I did.” Amy replied, her voice trembling.

“I don’t know. I’m confused. I thought I was in love with Liam, but … everything’s complicated now.” Karma set her hot chocolate down and stood up to turn out the lights. Once she sat back down on the bed, she stared up at the ceiling, looking at the glow in the dark stars she and Amy had moved into Amy’s new room.

“You put up more stars.” A wave of emotions washed over Karma as she stared up at the new stars, the ones Amy had put up without her. “I hadn’t seen them before.”

Amy looked up at the stars too. “Yeah, I guess you haven’t spent the night since we broke up.”

Karma rolled over onto her side, propping herself up with one arm. She stared at Amy, searching her face for answers. The knot of feelings in her chest slowly loosened, the emotions becoming clearer. She leaned over and kissed Amy. Karma could taste the chocolate on Amy’s lips as she kissed her. Amy deepened the kiss, threading her fingers through Karma’s long dark hair. They broke apart just long enough to take a breath before they resumed kissing. After several minutes, they broke apart and looked at each other.

“So,” Amy began.

“I love you Amy.” Karma blurted out.

“You told me. You love me, but not in the same way that I love you.” Amy replied.

“That’s the thing. I do love you like that. I love you like a friend, but I also love you… not as a friend.”

“What changed?”

“I don’t know. Everything is confusing right now.”

“Well,” Amy leaned over and kissed Karma. “We’ll work it out.” She kissed Karma’s cheek.

Karma kissed her back and wrapped her arms around Amy. They lay there for a long time, kissing and talking.

“I guess we should tell people we’re back together.” Karma said eventually, pulling back enough so she could see Amy’s face.

Amy leaned over and kissed her again. “It can wait.”

 

 


End file.
